


Counting Sheep

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ornstein's insomnia is keeping him from getting his work done.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn & Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Counting Sheep

Ornstein yawned tiredly as he rolled over once again trying to find a comfortable position. He'd been tossing and turning for hours, nodding off only to wake not long after. At the toll of the cathedral bell he swore under his breath, another sleepless night had passed and it was already a new day. Flinging his covers off he drug himself out of bed and fumbled into his armor. This had been going on for weeks now and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He was grateful for his helm concealing his face because he couldn't stop yawning all through the morning roster. A few times he'd repeated himself causing his silver knights to glance at him in confusion. At breakfast he sat at the table trying to drink his ginger tea, a few times he found himself blanking out randomly. The fourth time this happened he snapped to and saw his fellow knights staring at him in concern. "Ornstein? Are you alright?" Artorias asked quietly. "Yes, we've been waiting on you're reply for the past several minutes." Gough rumbled in agreement. "I was about to check your pulse." Ciaran said as she pulled her mask down over her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Ornstein replied. "You haven't been sleeping and it's catching up with you." Artorias said as he looked his captain over. "The rings under your eyes are darker than Ciaran's." That remark earned him a jab to the ribs from the assassin. "Perhaps you should take a day off and rest. Let us take care of things for you, you needn't handle so much work on your own." Gough said as he pushed his plate away. "He's right. You overwork yourself far too often, besides we don't mind helping. That's what friends are for." Artorias nodded in agreement.

The dragonslayer hummed thoughtfully as he tried to stifle another yawn. "I suppose you can take over training today Artorias. Ciaran can cover my patrol and Gough can guard the sanctuary this evening. But I have a lot of paperwork that needs to be dealt with, and it all requires my signature." Ciaran rolled her eyes and sighed, "You wouldn't have so much paperwork if you weren't always sneaking off with your dearest." Ornstein choked on his tea before sending a glare her way. Ciaran brushed it off and pretended not to notice.

"My love life does not concern you." Ornstein hissed. "Ooh! Ornstein you didn't say you were with someone! Who is it?" Artorias said softly, his eyes wide in surprise. Gough chuckled softly to himself, he wasn't going to get involved in this. "I swear if you don't drop this I'm going to kick your ass!" Ornstein scowled in annoyance. The wolf knight raised his hands defensively, "Alright, no need to get hostile. But just know we won't tell anyone." Ornstein had enough, putting on his helmet he stood and dismissed himself.

Wasting no time he went straight to his office and sat down at his desk. It didn't take long before he started having problems, several times he had to stop because he'd forget what he had read or lost his train of thought. His reports didn't make sense when he read them back or the words would jump around on the page. Twice he even signed off on the wrong documents causing him to have to rewrite them. Sighing in frustration he threw down his quill and rubbed his sore eyes.

The sudden tolling of the cathedral bell startled him from his daze. Was it already mid morning? He'd been working for three hours and had nothing to show for it. A moment later there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called. To his surprise Artorias entered with a few papers in his hand. "Hey, I just finished with training and wanted to help you here. One of the knights broke his wrist during a sparring session, and before you ask I didn't do it this time." The wolf knight said as he approached the desk. He cocked his head to the side as a look of concern crossed his face.

"I'm not sure how, but you look more exhausted then you did earlier." He said calmly. At this Ornstein gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm stressed. I'm tired. I can't think straight, and it's driving me nuts!! I've tried everything I could think of to sleep but nothing works!!" Artorias tapped his chin thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. "What?" Ornstein raised an eyebrow at him. Artorias glanced hesitantly at him before replying, "I'm not supposed to say, but Ciaran has trouble sleeping too sometimes. When I leave on missions I give her my spare cloak and she uses it as a blanket. It makes her feel better, perhaps it might work for you."

"I'm not using your cloak as a blanket." Ornstein replied flatly. "That's not what I meant." Artorias laughed. After a few minutes it dawned on him what he was suggesting. "Oh... I haven't considered that." Ornstein said quietly. "I can tell you are about ready to pass out. Let me take over here, I can handle the paperwork so you can sign it later." Artorias gestured to the mess of documents scattered across the desk. "Alright. I suppose a nap wouldn't hurt." The lion knight sighed as he stood from his desk. Artorias took up his seat and quickly got to work as Ornstein departed. Before heading to his chambers he made a stop by his Lord's room.

Creeping inside he took one of his tunics from a drawer and hurried back to his room. Taking off his armor he left it laying on the floor and slipped the oversized, sand colored shirt on before climbing in bed. Surprisingly it was pleasantly warm, like a ray of sunlight, and smelled of that herbal cologne he was fond of. It was almost as if he was laying in bed with him, holding him close in his safe embrace. Before he knew it his eyes slammed shut and he was drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

(Later that day)

Farram had just returned from a dragon hunt in Zena, it was early afternoon and he was tired from his trip. But before he could rest he needed to check in with his knight. Despite his stoic demeanor he was a nervous wreck and often neglected himself in his absence. So he wasn't surprised when Artorias informed him that he hadn't been sleeping well. Not wanting to wake him he used his key to sneak inside and closed the door behind him.

Ornstein was laying in bed wearing one of his shirts and clutching tightly to a pillow. His face looked relaxed and peaceful as he dreamed, Farram was silently gushing at how adorable he looked. Carefully he pulled the covers up over him that had fallen off and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Sweet dreams, my dear knight." Farram whispered before retreating to his own chambers to rest and clean up.

That evening Ornstein woke and dressed himself back in his armor. Folding the tunic back up he hurried to return it to his Lord's chambers. He thought no one would be there but as he stepped in he was greeted by his master cleaning his sword spear by the fire. He looked up suddenly in surprise before a beaming smile broke out over his face. Setting his weapon down he stood and approached his knight. "Hello, Ornstein. What's that you have there?" The amusement was clear in his voice.

"I-I was just um....borrowing it..." Ornstein looked down shamefully as his face turned red. He was sure to be reprimanded, but instead Farram just laughed. Wrapping his arms around him he kissed the top of his head. "You know, that color is nice on you. But I have a burgundy one that will suit you better. You can keep it for when I'm away." He gave Ornstein a mischievous smirk before accepting his shirt back. Walking over to his bed he picked up a different tunic and gave it to him. The dragonslayer bit his lip nervously, he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "This one brings out your eyes and matches your hair. You looked so cute earlier..." Farram said with a smile.

Ornstein was sure his face was on fire in that moment. He didn't know his Lord had stopped by his chambers. "Oh, don't feel ashamed love. If it makes you feel any better I don't sleep as well without you either." Farram said quietly as he pulled his knight close again. Ornstein rested his head against his chest, the gentle warmth coming from his Lord was calming. He was content to just stand there in his embrace. "Thank you for understanding." Ornstein mumbled. Farram just chuckled softly as he fidgeted with a stray lock of Ornstein's hair. "Would you stay with me tonight?" He asked quietly. The way his knight's eyes lit up at his request made him feel warm and fuzzy. "I'd like that." Ornstein replied.


End file.
